Portable ladders, such as fixed ladders, extension ladders and step ladders, may be used by handymen, technicians and other persons for performing tasks. In some cases a step ladder may include a shelf for supplies. Typically, fixed ladders and extension ladders do not include a shelf. Accordingly there is a need for ladder accessory products. In particular it is desirable to have an accessory product for holding materials and tools, such as paint cans and paint brushes.
An example conventional ladder accessory typically hangs or clips on a ladder rung and hangs towards the center of the ladder creating an awkward maneuver to reach the paint can or tools. Some are simple platforms which hook to two rungs with no positive fasteners to keep the paint can on the platforms. Other ladder accessories insert into a hollow rung of a ladder and are self leveling but typically cannot be used with accessories such as paint and tool trays.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy to use ladder accessory, such as may be used for safely supporting supplies, materials, tools and equipment. These and other needs are addressed by the inventions described herein.